Superstitious
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Spencer McCall hopes to have her senior year of high school be supernatural free after what happened two years ago and after the fatality of her best friend and brother's ex-girlfriend, Allison Argent. But after she was saved, she was reunited with her brother's friend and falls in love with him. But, what is he hiding?
1. Creature of the Night

**I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF**

 **I ONLY OWN SPENCER MCCALL**

* * *

My twin brother, Scott and I were sitting on the blue jeep that our best friend, Stiles drives. It has been a wild two years. It all started when Scott got bitten by Peter Hale, who was the Alpha at the time and the same time he falls in love with my best friend Allison Argent, but that got changed as Derek Hale was the Alpha and changed Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd into his Betas...during the same time that a murderous lizard, also known as the Kanima was terrorizing Beacon Hills. That Kanima turned out to be my other best friend, Lydia Martin's ex-boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore. Then into Junior Year, Erica and Boyd went missing as an Alpha pack came into town the same time as a Darach came into town. The Darach turned out to be Jennifer Blake, my former English teacher and Derek's now ex-girlfriend. Plus, Scott became the Alpha because he was the True Alpha. Then, the remaining members of the Alpha Pack, Aiden and Ethan, joined forces with us, Kira Yukimura came into town and Malia Hale was found and an evil spirit, known as the Nogitsune, had possessed Stiles and the Oni had killed Allison. Then that leaves to what happened earlier. Scott had accidentally bit a Freshman, who is now a Sophomore, with really bad anger issues named Liam Dunbar...the same time that there were assassins out for blood because of a Deadpool, a hitlist of supernaturals who were wanted dead. But, ever since the fatality of Allison and also the fatality of Aiden, Chris Argent and Isaac moved to France and I had no idea where Ethan and Danny went, along with Derek, but I bet that he's somewhere with Braeden. I just hope this Senior Year is normal, but I know Beacon Hills is far from normal.

Stiles was saying something but I was just tuning him out. I was just sitting there bored as my brother and our best friend went on and on and on about college. Then I tuned back in. "You know the plan, okay. No one gets left behind. That's the plan. Lydia's not gonna have a problem getting into Stanford. Kira's thinking USF. You have a high probability of getting into UCLA. Malia's, uh, gonna, you know, she's gonna figure something out. The plan is perfect." Stiles said. What Stiles said was true. I do have a high chance of getting into UCLA. "Or here's the thing, Stiles. We can actually wait until we get into college and then figure out where to live." I said. "I have a vision, you two, okay? And it's a beautiful vision. Don't ruin the vision." Stiles said.

I just rolled my eyes. Then he looked back down at the map. "Okay, we can check out the East Bay. Haven't looked at Oakland yet, you know." Stiles said. I noticed Scott staring at the moon. "Are you starting to feel it?" I asked. "No, I'm just thinking." Scott replied. "About what?" Stiles asked. "Senior year." Scott replied. "Senior year, come on, that's, that's…that's nothing. It's going to be easy." Stiles said. I just rolled my eyes. "It's more like something Deaton told me once. You two ever heard of regression to the mean?" he asked Stiles and I. Stiles and I just looked at each other. "No, I don't think so. It was basically his way of saying that life can't be ever all bad or all good. You know, eventually things have to come back to the middle. So, think about the last few months. Things have been good, right? But not amazing." Scott tried to explain. "Yeah, but no one's tried to kill us in six months either." Stiles said as I nodded in agreement. "Right. We've been pretty much in the middle for a while. Which means, at some point, the scale has to tip one way or the other. Things are gonna get real good again…" Scott continued to explain. "Or really bad." Stiles and I said in unison.

Then the thunder cracked. "Think it's been long enough?" Stiles asked us. Speaking of that, he chained Liam up to a tree. "Yes!" I heard Liam exclaim. "Hey, we're trying to have an adult conversation here." Stiles called back. "All right, you're two years older than me. And I'm fine. Just let me go." Liam said. Scott went over by Liam with Stiles and I following him. "It's not that we don't trust you…" Scott started. "I don't trust you." Stiles piped in. I just backhanded his arm. "But after that last full moon…" I finished, trailing off. "It was one slip-up." Liam said. "Slip-up? A dozen calls to the Sheriff's Department about a monstrous dog-boy running around the streets of Beacon Hills naked. That's a slip-up?" Stiles asked. Stiles and Liam kind of have a dislike for each other...probably because Liam's better at lacrosse than Stiles is. "Yeah, why were you naked?" I asked. "It was really hot out that night, okay." he said to me before turning to Scott. "Let me go." he said. "You sure you're okay?" Scott asked. "It won't happen again." Liam said. "You're in complete and total control." he said. "Yeah. Complete and total." Liam replied.

Liam was eventually freed as Stiles puts the chains in the jeep as we went to go and pick up Malia. We were heading over to the Senior Scribe. "Is it a party?" Liam asked. He overheard us on the Senior Scribe plan. "It is not a party." Stiles replied. "Then what's at midnight?" Liam asked. "Your bedtime." Stiles replied. "Why aren't the girls coming?" Liam asked again. "I'm right here." I said. "Not including you." he said to me. "They're meeting us there, okay. And, stop asking questions. all right? It's a Senior thing. You'll know when you're a Senior." Stiles said. I tried to call Malia on my phone, but I'm having some trouble. "Are you guys having with your phones?" Scott asked. "Yeah, I'm trying to get a hold of Malia." I said. Then the jeep broke down. "You out of gas?" Liam asked. "No, it's electrical. Probably the alternator again." Stiles said as he got out of the jeep.

We got out and Stiles lifted the hood of his jeep. The engine was basically covered in duct tape. "Whoa, that's a lot of duct tape." Scott said. Stiles gave him a look. "Kidding. We'll fix it." he said. Stiles sighed. "I know. It's just the last night of summer, you know, so I wanted to make sure everyone was there tonight." Stiles said with a hint of disappointment. "We'll make it." I reassured. "You got any tools?" Scott asked. "Yeah." Stiles said as he got out the duct tape. "Guys!" I hear Liam exclaim. "Yeah, give us a second here." Stiles said. "Liam, stay in the car, okay?" Scott said. Then a lightning bolt had struck, causing us to whip around. We were lucky that it missed us. "That was close." I breathed out. "Very close." Stiles said, agreeing with me. Then the engine started. Liam is now leaning out of the window. "Can we go now?" Liam asked. We were eventually back on the road again.

We finally arrived at the destination that Malia told us that we were at. Stiles has honked his horn. "Sorry we're late." Stiles said through the window. Malia jogged up to Stiles and kissed him. Then Liam leaned over. "I'm sorry too." he said. "You boys do realize that I own a gun, right?" I hear Mr. Tate ask. I leaned over Liam. "Don't worry, Mr. Tate. I'll try to keep them in line." I said, leaning over Liam. "Thank you, Spencer." Mr. Tate said. "And, vividly." Stiles added. Malia joined Liam and I in the back.

The guys were now staring at Malia. "What?" she asked, getting all sorts of weirded out. "Did you find out yet?" Stiles asked. "Find out what?" Liam asked. "They're gonna e-mail me." Malia said. I know what this is about. "Is this about summer school?" Liam asked. I just facepalmed. Malia turned to Stiles. "You told him?" she asked. "Uh…" Stiles started but Liam cuts him off. "Oh, no, all they said was you had to go to summer school 'cause the Principal said your test scores weren't good enough and you might have to repeat Junior year." Liam said. Malia sighed and gave Stiles a look. "We should've left him chained to the tree." Stiles muttered to Scott.

Now, we were at the hospital. I was with Scott and Liam. "My dad's helping out in surgery. He's not gonna be done for hours. So, I'm either hanging out here or I could still go with you guys." Liam said. I pushed a button for the elevator. "Show me your hands." Scott said. Liam was looking around to make sure people weren't looking then he showed us his hands, which had claw holes in them and had dried up blood on them. "Okay, I'm still having trouble." Liam said. I see Liam as like a little brother. "No, you're still learning." I reassured him. "What do you do to stay focus on not changing?" Scott asked. Liam got his earbuds and gestured to them. "But, it's not working." he said. "It's working enough." Scott said. "Listen, Derek told me that you were one of the strongest that he'd ever seen at your age." Scott started. "And coming from him must mean something." I finished. Then I heard the elevator door open. "Maybe means that things are gonna be harder for you for a while…" Scott said as we go into the elevator. "...But it also means something else, doesn't it?" Scott asked. "That I'm really strong?" Liam replied, not that sure. Scott and I looked at each other before looking at Liam. "Hell, yeah." we said in unison as the elevator door closes.

Throughout the elevator way down, Scott was trying to get a hold of Kira, but can't. The elevator stopped and we met up with Stiles. "I still can't reach Kira." Scott said. "Okay, you reminded her about tonight though, right?" Stiles asked. "I think so. She only texted me once this week." Scott said. "Once? How'd you guys leave things when she left for New York?" Stiles asked. "Well, they were good." he said. "Yeah, I just said, you know, Don't worry about anything, just go and have fun." Scott said. "No. You told her to go have fun." Stiles said. "Why? What's wrong with that?" Scott asked. Even after Allison, Scott still had dating problems. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong with it. Just, I don't know. That can be interpreted a lot of different ways." I said. "Like what?" Scott asked. "Like, Don't worry, we're not exclusive. Go have fun with other guys." Stiles said. "No. No way." Scott said. "Malia, if you were going away and I told you Don't worry, go have fun, what would you think I was talking about?" Stiles asked the werecoyote. "Fun like bowling? Or sex with other guys?" Malia asked. Stiles turned to Scott. "Okay, yeah, now I'm worried." Scott said. Then someone was on the gurney with hospital staff helping that in. I saw my mom.

"Mom, where's all this coming from?" I asked. "A jack-knifed tractor trailer on 115, caused a major pile up." my mom replied. "Okay, okay, there's only one way back to Beacon Hills from the airport." Stiles said. "115." Scott said. I paled. "Kira's never gonna make it." I said. "I can get her." Scott said as he was heading towards the exit. "You guys head to the school. Lydia's probably already there. We'll meet you by midnight." Scott said as he left. "Scott, how are you gonna get to her in the middle of a traffic jam?" I asked. "We'll make it. Trust me." Scott said.

We finally arrived to the high school. "Did you guys get anything from Scott, Kira or Lydia?" I asked. "Nothing from Kira and Scott." Malia started. "And nothing from Lydia either." Stiles finished. "And I still don't know if I passed." Malia said. "I don't wanna do this unless I'm actually a Senior." Malia said. "Yeah." Stiles agreed. Then Stiles says that he was anxious for his plan because his dad, Sheriff Stilinski, told him that he lost touch with his high school friends. I just tuned out whatever cute coupley moment that Malia and Stiles are having right now. Then Malia has an expression on her face. "Malia?" I asked. "Someone's coming. Someone fast." she said. Then someone ran up to us but Malia knocked them down, only turning out to be Liam. "Oh, my God." Stiles said. "Liam, what's going on?" I asked. "Scott's in trouble." he said. My eyes widened.

We were now running in the rain and just in time to see my brother get stabbed by someone's claws. Tears were already welling up in my eyes. But Scott stood up and broke the guy's arm. And he ripped the claws off of his chest. Scott was saying something but was now looking at Stiles. "I'd run." Stiles said. The guy was now running away, supporting his broken arm. I just ran up to him and hugged him. "You scared the shit out of me." I breathed out. But now my attention is turned to someone who looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it out. "You don't remember me, do you? I guess I looked a little different since the fourth grade." he said. I gasped. It couldn't be.

"Theo?" Scott and I said in unison. Theo and I were best friends and the closest of friends. I had a tiny crush on him but I knew he would just see it as just friends. But one day, he left with no explanation. Now eight years later and he returned. And he looks hot...wait what? "You guys know him?" Malia asked. "They used to. Trust me, I'd thought I'd never see you guys again." he said. "Couple months ago, I heard of an Alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall, just couldn't believe it. Not just an Alpha, but a True Alpha." Theo said. "Then, what are you doing back?" I asked. "I came back to Beacon Hills. Back home with my family. Because I want to be a part of your pack." he said.

We eventually went into the high school and Stiles was going on about Theo. "We haven't seen this kid in years. You don't find that highly suspicious?" Stiles asked. "I'm kind of more concerned on the guy who was trying to kill me." Scott said. "And I'm with him on that." I said, agreeing with Scott. Then Malia's phone buzzed. "I'm in. I passed." she said. I smiled. We were all gonna be graduating together. Stiles had hugged his girlfriend. "I'm officially a Senior." she said as Kira and I hugged her. "Thank God." I heard. I looked up and it was Lydia. "Where have you guys been? The whole Senior class is here." she asked. Lydia has now noticed our silence. "Are we doing this or not?" she asked. We went along to the Senior Scribe.

A girl have given Stiles the permanent marker and he put down his initials _SS_ down. Then gives the marker to Lydia, who puts down her initials _LM_ down. Lydia hands the marker to me and as I was looking for a spot to put my initials then I saw the _DH_ initials and instantly knew that it stood for Derek Hale. I put down my initials _SM_ down and handed the marker to Kira. Kira was a bit more hesitant. "This isn't vandalism, is it?" she asked. "Not technically." I said. Then Kira puts her initials _KY_ down. It kind of shocked me when Malia put down her initials _MT_ down because I kind of thought that she was gonna put down _MH_. But overall, I'm glad that she went with the initials she had her entire life. She hands the marker to Scott, who puts his initials _SM_ down, but he also put down _AA_ for Allison Argent. "She would've been with us." Stiles said as Scott went up to Kira and put his arm around her. "She still is." Lydia said. I smiled. When everyone was now leaving, I got my own permanent marker to write down some more initials. I wrote down _JW_ for Jackson, _IL_ for Isaac, _ER_ for Erica, DM for Danny, and _VB_ for Boyd. I also put down Ethan and Aiden's initials.

Because I know for a fact that all of these people would still be here.


	2. Parasomnia

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Guest: I'll try to add in more Spencer and Theo scenes**

* * *

It was finally time for the first day of the last year for me to walk down the halls of Beacon Hills High School. I was with Scott and Kira walked up to us. "First day of Senior Year." Kira said. "Last first day ever." Scott said. When the bell rang, they pecked each other on the lips and we all went our separate ways.

My first class was AP Biology. I walked in the class and I sat in one of the seats in the back. "Now, last time I checked you were grossed out by Biology." I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and it was Theo. He had now sat down at the seat that was next to me. I just chuckled. "That was back in fourth grade." I said. "Yeah, and you were so freaked out by dissecting a frog." Theo said. "Hey, thanks to that dissection, I'm now good at Biology." I said. Then when I looked forward, I could see Scott fidgeting. "Is your brother okay?" Theo asked. I just shrugged. "I didn't even know that he's in AP Biology. I still remember how bad he did in Chemistry." I said, vaguely remember the hell by Mr. Harris in Chemistry. "Welcome to AP Biology. Let's see who's awake." I heard our teacher say.

"Can somebody tell me what plasmids are?" she asked. "Circular, self-replicating DNA molecules often used in cloning proteins." Lydia said. "Nicely stated, Lydia. Now, can you tell me what vitamin is absorbed in the stomach via parietal cell production of a glycoprotein?" the teacher asked. Lydia didn't speak up. "B-12." the teacher answered for Lydia, then she turned to Scott. "Mr. McCall, do you know the answer?" the teacher asked as he looked up. "Uh...no." Scott said. "It's a common test question. What's your number one college pick?" she asked. "Um…" Scott started. "Stop saying um." she said. "Sorry. UC Davis." Scott replied. "Good choice. It's the best school on the West Coast for biological and physical sciences. You're in the right class if that's what you're hoping for." the teacher said to Scott. "Who else thinks they're in the right class?" she asked. Theo raised his hand, immediately as everyone else, including I, were raising them reluctantly. "Good, then you shall all be preparing for the test tomorrow. Don't be disappointed, but the test specifically determines whether you should be in AP Biology. You have two weeks to drop. Tomorrow's test will just weed out the ones who shouldn't be here." she said. "And that could be any of you." she said, looking pointedly at Scott.

Our AP Biology teacher, Ms. Finch might actually be worse than Harris. I was near my locker with Lydia when I saw that one girl, Tracy starting to freak out. We looked at each other and walked towards her. "Tracy?" I asked. "Tracy." Lydia said firmly. She snapped out of it and looked at us. "You alright?" I asked as concern was etched onto Lydia's face. "How about we go outside?" Lydia asked. Tracy nodded. I received a text from Stiles

To: Spencer

From: Stiles

Meet your brother and I at the boys locker room.

-Stiles

"I'll see you later, Lydia." I said as I walked towards the locker room. I looked from left to right to see if anyone's watching. I walked in, earning a lot of stares, most likely from Scott and Theo. "What? Stiles texted me to be here." I said, innocently. Stiles just rolls his eyes as he began to interrogate Theo. Seriously? This is just like the Liam incident from last year. Before Liam was bitten, he was really good at lacrosse. Hell, even better than my brother and he was a werewolf when he became good at lacrosse. Then after that, Stiles went to interrogate Liam if he was a werewolf or not. Anyways, Theo was explaining himself now.

"I was skating in a neighbor's empty pool, trying to do a handplant. Nobody was home. I'm not that good of a skateboarder, but I guess I was feeling pretty determined because I completely lost track of time. I didn't realize it was night until the yard lights came on. Like I said, I wasn't really good. On my last try, I hit hard. Really hard. I was sitting there at the bottom of the pool and I realized something. I never heard the board come back down. It came at me fast. I barely had a chance to turn around before it bit me. Right here." Theo explained, now pointing at his right side. "It wasn't an accident. He wanted to turn you." Scott said. "Right. So, why weren't you a part of his pack then? Why didn't he come back for you?" Stiles asked. "Because by the time of my first full moon, he was dead." Theo replied. "How'd you know that?" Stiles asked. "I met another one of his pack a couple weeks later. They told me the alpha that bit me was killed by two of his own Betas. They were twins." Theo told us. Scott, Stiles and I looked at each other.

"Scott, listen to my pulse. I'm telling the truth." Theo said then he turned to me. "Spencer, you gotta believe me." Theo said, looking at me. I could see it in his eyes and he was telling the truth. "Right. Or you know how to steady your heartbeat when you're lying your ass off." Stiles said. "Why would he lie?" I asked, defending Theo. I swear to God, this is the whole Liam thing from last year. "He's not saying who he says he is, Spencer." Stiles said. Theo turns back to Scott. "Okay. In fourth grade, you had an inhaler. I had one too. I remember this one day when Spencer helped me to the nurse's office with an asthma attack. A bad one. I was waiting to be taken to the ER. You were waiting for the principal. You told me what would happen when you go to the ER for asthma. How they give you oxygen, an IV of prednisone. You made it sound easy. Like everything would be okay. I've been by myself this whole time. Everybody knows that lone wolves, they don't make it on their own. I swear I'm that same kid from fourth grade. I was hoping you two are too." Theo said then the bell rang. I remember that day. That was how I met him. "I better not be late to class. You're not the only ones I need to make a good expression on." Theo said, looking at me, his eyes were asking that if I would come with him because we have the same class next. I smiled and blushed a faint pink as I took his hand and we walked out of the locker room.

As Theo and I were walking, I spoke up. "I believe you." I said. "Y-You do?" Theo asked. I smiled as I nodded. "I remember that day back in fourth grade, when I took you down to the nurse's office." I said. "What I said back there that Scott and Stiles were not the only ones I need to make a good expression on, I-I was talking about you." Theo said. I turned to face Theo. "You always had a good impression on me. Back then in the fourth grade and right now." I said. He was blushing as I kissed his cheek and walked into class.

I was with Scott, Kira and Malia in the library when Stiles had came in. "So, you found something?" Scott said. "Another signature. This is Theo's dad's signature on a speeding ticket from eight years ago." Stiles started to explain as he pointed to the signature on a speeding ticket. "And this is his dad's signature on a transfer form to Beacon Hills High School from just a few days ago." Stiles continued to explain as he pointed to the signature on a transfer form. "How did you get his transfer form?" Kira asked. Scott and I looked at each other because we know how he got it. "Did you break into the Administration Office?" Scott asked. "No, I did not break into the Administration Office." Stiles said. But Scott, Kira, Malia and I gave him pointed looks. He would do something like that. "Okay, I might have broken into the Administration Office. Can we just focus on the signatures, please?" Stiles asked. Stiles slid the forms to us. "They're different." Stiles said. "They're sort of different." Malia said. "They're completely different. Come on. Look. The garlands don't match, the undulations of the sinuous stroke are totally off. And, look, look at this. Perfect example of the Criminal Tremor." Stiles explained.

"So, what you're saying is Theo is Theo but his parents aren't his parents?" I asked Stiles. "Someone's not someone. And when I figure out who that someone really is, someone's in big trouble." Stiles said. "But no one's done anything wrong." Scott said. "Yet. If Theo's parents are both psychotic killers then obviously we should not trust him, right?" Stiles said. "Because…" I said, trailing off. "My parents are Peter and the Desert Wolf." Malia said. Stiles rubbed his forehead. "Okay...It's fine. You know what? I'll figure it out by myself, right? I don't need you or you or you...okay I might need you." Stiles said when he pointed to me. "I don't need anyone!" Stiles shouted then turned to me. "Spencer, let's go." Stiles said. "Why do I have to?" I asked. "If you please!" Stiles shouted again. I looked towards Scott and he sighed.

I had followed Stiles and he had started up his jeep. "What's a criminal tremor?" I heard. Stiles and I looked at each other before we turned and looked at Liam. Liam was holding one of the forms and Stiles just snatched it out of his hand. Sometimes, I hate it when Scott, Stiles, Kira, Malia and Lydia underestimate Liam. But, back in the real world, Stiles had backed up his jeep.

We were now in the woods as Stiles, Liam and I, well mostly Stiles, were stalking Theo. Theo got something out of the trunk of his car and he walked into the woods. "I told you he's up to something." Stiles said. "He's not!" I hissed. "Spencer's got a point. We just spent three hours watching this dude play video games in his bedroom. He better be out here covering up a mass murderer." Liam said, kind of agreeing with me. "Let's find out." Stiles said. We are now in the Beacon Hills preserve.

"You still got his scent?" Stiles asked. "Don't need it." Liam said as we found a footprint in the dirt. Stiles was still walking as Liam stopped, making me stop. "Liam, you okay?" I asked. Stiles notices this and walked towards us. "What? What's wrong?" Stiles asked. "I forgot, I was supposed to meet Mason at the school gym." Liam said. I feel bad for Liam. Liam couldn't let Mason know that he's a werewolf. And they're both fucking Sophomores! "Okay, why didn't you tell him?" Stiles asked. "Tell him what?" Liam asked. "Anything." Stiles said. "I can't just tell him anything." Liam said. "Why not?" Stiles asked. "Because I haven't...I haven't told him everything." Liam said. "Still? We said that it's okay." Stiles said. "Yeah, I know, but it's not that easy." Liam said. "Yeah, Stiles. I don't think Liam would walk up to Mason and be all like 'Hey, I'm a werewolf.'" I said. "Spencer's right. It's a lot to accept." Liam said. "He watched my dad blow up a Berserker with a landmine. I think the groundwork's been pretty thoroughly laid for acceptance. Scott, Spencer and I have been through this. Okay? More than once. It's always better once they know." Stiles said but as soon as Stiles and I were walking, Liam stopped speaks up. "What if he freaks out? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he tries to stab me with silver? Or what if…" Liam was asking, then I heard a thud. Stiles and I turned around and Liam wasn't there. We saw a hole in the ground and when Stiles and I got to it, we found Liam. "What the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked. Liam gave him a confused look. Then Stiles spotted Theo. "There he is. Hurry up. Stop screwing around." Stiles said as he grabbed ahold of my arm and dragged me, following Theo.

We were by a tree trunk when Liam caught up to us. "Try and get his scent. You get anything?" Stiles asked. "Soap. It's nice. It smells good." Liam said. I had to bite my lip to hold in my laughter. "Not his soap, his emotional state. Chemosignals, remember?" Stiles asked. "Oh, yeah, okay." Liam said. "He's sad." Liam said. "He's sad?" Stiles asked. "Well, not just sad...it's more like grief." Liam said. "Grief?" Stiles asked. "Oh, my God, go. We have to go." Stiles said. "Why?" Liam and I asked in unison. "Just go." Stiles said as he lead us away.

We were now walking in the woods. "That's the bridge where they found his sister." Stiles said. "What sister?" Liam said. "The one that got lost and died of exposure. He's leaving a flower for her." Stiles said. "That doesn't sound evil." I said. "I know." Stiles said then I looked up and gasped. "Guys." I said and Stiles and Liam stopped. We spotted Theo on the hill. Theo jumped down from that hill. "What are you guys doing?" Theo asked with a smirk.

Liam growled and stepped in front of Stiles, glaring at Theo. "Easy, Liam." I said. Theo puts his hands up in surrender. "Why do I get the feeling this kid's tougher than he looks?" Theo asked, gesturing to Liam. "Only when we let him off his leash." Stiles said, causing me to roll my eyes. "I had nothing to do with this." I said. "Not helping." Stiles hissed. "Just stating facts." I hissed back. "Stiles, we were in Little League together. Why are you so suspicious of me?" Theo asked. "Because of these." Stiles said as he gets out the forms. "One's a speeding ticket signed by your dad eight years ago. The other one's a transfer form to Beacon High. They're different." Stiles said. Theo was looking at the forms, thoroughly. "Huh. They do look a little different." Theo said. "No, they're totally different signed by two different people." Stiles snapped.

"So, my dad's not my dad? Like he's an imposter?" Theo asked. "Something like that." Liam spoke up. Theo folds up the forms. "Who do you think I am?" Theo asked. "We don't know yet." Stiles said. "Want me to give you a DNA sample or something?" Theo asked. "No, I don't have anything from the fourth grade to match it to." Stiles said. "You know, Stiles, I came back here for Scott and for Spencer...but I also came back for you. Someone like you. Someone who's willing to walk into the woods in the middle of the night to protect his friends. I don't have anyone like that. But Scott does. You all do. I know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be here. I'm meant to be a part of his pack." Theo said. And I believe it...every single word.

As Liam and I were following Stiles back to his jeep, I spotted a familiar motorcycle and I knew that it was Scott's. "You find anything?" Scott asked. "Nope." Stiles said. "I fell in a hole." Liam said. I rolled my eyes as I got into the jeep. "It was the bridge where his sister died, wasn't it?" Scott asked as Stiles got in the jeep. "Yes, it was. Very embarrassing. So, we are gonna leave now." Stiles said in disappointment as he started his jeep, but the engine went out again. "Your jeep is crap, Stiles." I said. "Don't hate on the jeep, Spence." Stiles said. "Liam, do me a favor. Get in the car with Spencer and turn the ignition when I say." Stiles said. When Stiles fixed the engine and Liam tried to turn the ignition, it didn't work. I could hear the conversation between Stiles and Scott out of the window, so I ignored it. Liam tried to turn the ignition two more times but it didn't work. But after a while, Liam tried the ignition again and the jeep was now started.

I eventually got home and I tried watching American Horror Story. I don't think this year is going to be a perfect year, yet one filled with the supernatural.


	3. Dreamcatchers

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Guest: I will**

* * *

Early in the morning, I was with Malia, Lydia and Kira so we could test out Malia's driving. Malia, of course, was in the driver's seat, Kira and I were in the back and Lydia was in shotgun. "Okay. Hands on the wheel, at 10:00 and 2:00." Kira instructed to Malia. "Actually, the recommended position is now 9:00 and 3:00. At 10:00 and 2:00, a deployed airbag could break your thumbs." Lydia said. "Mine would heal." Malia said. "Save your strength. And try not to destroy your beautiful, new car. 9:00 and 3:00." Lydia said as she guided Malia's hands down to the 9:00 and 3:00 position. Malia seemed distracted for a bit, but she got out of it and started the car. "Just ease into it." I said as Malia started driving.

"Okay, okay. There you go." Kira said. "Please shut up." Malia said. "No problem. Shutting up." Kira said. "Uh, other way." Kira said as we saw Malia drive a little crookedly. Then we began going off road. Now I'm growing nervous. "Malia, please go the other way." I said. "What is that? What is that beeping?" Malia asked as we were going to the tree. "The car's telling you not to run into the tree." Lydia said. "Turn the wheel. Malia!" I said, exclaiming as we missed the tree. Oh, thank God. "And try to stay on the actual road." Kira said.

Now Malia is on the road, but driving in circles. "Okay, sure. Uh, this is called a U-turn." Kira said. "You said "turn the wheel"." Malia said. "Maybe you should press a little harder on the gas." Lydia said. Now Malia is driving straight and stepping a little bit harder on the gas. "Okay, just turn up here." Lydia said. She did, but a little faster. "No, no. Slowly." Lydia added. "Anybody wanna tell me where we're going?" Malia asked. "The school. We can finish with parking practice in the lot." Lydia said. Malia is driving but she is heading downtown. "Uh, Lydia, we're heading downtown." I said. "What?" Lydia asked. "If you want to get to school, we should do a U-Turn, shouldn't we?" Kira asked. "No. Keep going." Lydia said. "You sure?" Malia asked. "Yes." Lydia replied, monotonically. "We're almost there." Lydia whispered.

Now, we were at a dark alleyway and we saw a bloody body. "Call 911." Lydia said. After I called 911, the police were there and Scott and Stiles have arrived. Then all of the sudden, Scott was running away from the scene. But, the Sheriff and Stiles said that he's finding Donovan. "Scott, is that you?" Parrish asked. "Yeah, I found Donovan. He's completely freaked out. He's saying some name." Scott replied over the walkie talkie. Then the Sheriff took the walkie talkie from Parrish. "What name?" the Sheriff asked. "Theo." I heard Stiles mutter audibly. "Tracy. He keeps saying Tracy." Scott replied. Lydia and I had looked at each other. "Tracy who?" the Sheriff asked. "Stewart." I said, causing everyone to look at me. "Tracy Stewart." Lydia replied.

When we arrived at school, everyone was asking Lydia and I about Tracy. "Tracy wasn't just having trouble sleeping. It was a real disorder. It was night terrors." Lydia said. "Well, now, she's the night terror. Especially since no one can find her." Stiles said. "Okay, I know we're all tired and miserable…" Scott started then he looked over at...Mason? Isn't he Liam's best friend? "Except for you." Scott said to Mason. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is all just mind-blowing." Mason started then he looked over at Kira. "You're a kitsune. I don't even know what that is." Mason said. "I'm still learning." KIra said. "Liam, we said that you could tell him. Not invite him to the inner circle." Stiles said. "Uh, I'm in the inner circle?" Mason said. "No." Liam and Stiles said in unison. "Guys, look, back to Tracy. She's one lone wolf, we could find her." I said. "One lone serial-killing wolf." Malia corrected. "Uh, she only killed one person, you know. The other two were mauled. All right, what do we do if we catch her?" Stiles asked. "I say we put her down." Malia said. Then all eyes were on Scott and everything was tense. "Intense." Mason commented. "Guys, let's just concentrate on catching her first. We'll figure out the rest later." Scott said.

We were now in AP Biology and I was in my seat that was next to Theo. "You okay, Spence?" Theo asked. He must have noticed how tired I am. "Yeah, just tired." I replied. Our tests were handed back and I got a 95% and Theo got a 100%. I looked over to see what my brother got and he got an 86%. "Nice to see where your priorities are, Scott." I heard Mrs. Finch say. "Since you have a good grasp on the subject, how about you lead us in a review of last night's reading." Mrs. Finch added. "Uh...sure." Scott said. From the corner of my eye, I saw Liam. "Scott?" Mrs. Finch asked. Apparently, Scott noticed Liam as well. Mrs. Finch said his name again and Scott apologized as he pointed to his ear to whisper something.

Then all of the sudden, Scott went out of the classroom and I followed him too. We were near Mr. Yukimura's class. "What's going on?" I asked. "Tracy. She's here." Scott replied as Liam pulled down the fire alarm. Scott, Liam and I were getting past people, we spotted Tracy with a brunette. From what Liam had told me, her name was Hayden. Then all of a sudden, Tracy grabbed Hayden's wrist, pretty hard might I add. "Tracy." Scott said, trying to make her let go. "Tracy." I said, also trying to make her let go. Tracy stood up. I could see blood coming out. "Let her go." I said. "Hey, you're hurting me." Hayden whimpered out. "Tracy, let her go." Scott said. "They're coming." Tracy whispered as she lets go of Hayden's wrist. "They're coming for all of us." Tracy whispered as she collapsed with a silver substance coming out of her mouth.

Scott, Mr. Yukimura and I were rushing out of the building. Malia and Stiles held open the doors as they rushed out. As Hayden was going to the nurse's office, Liam and I were finding Lydia and Kira and speak of the devils, there they are. "They're taking her to the Animal Clinic?" Kira asked. "Yeah, to see if Deaton can figure out what's wrong with her." Liam replied. "What's wrong with her is that she killed two people." I said. Lydia nods in agreement. "Her father and her psychiatrist, according to Parrish." she said. "Isn't there anyone else we could talk to? Does she still have her mom? Any family?" Kira asked. "Alpha." Lydia said. "She's a werewolf. She has an alpha, right? Anyone knows if a new one's moved into Beacon Hills?" Lydia asked. "No, but there's an old one. One of the oldest." I said as I looked over to Liam. I know that he knows one of her Betas. "We know her." Kira said. "And her pack." Liam added. I know who they were talking about…

Brett and Satomi.

I was over at Tracy's house with Lydia and Kira. "Hold on, is this a crime scene or something?" Kira asked. "No." Lydia said but when we entered Tracy's room, it was crossed off with caution tape. "Now it is." I muttered. "Don't worry about it." Lydia said. "Okay, so what are we looking for?" Kira asked. "I'm not sure." Lydia said. "I'm mostly just following a feeling." Lydia tells Kira. When Lydia was about to turn on the light, I spoke up. "Your feelings mostly find dead bodies." I said. "Well let me know if you find one." Lydia said. We were now searching for answers and I found something under Tracy's bed. "Kira, I found something." I whispered over by her as I took out the box and placed it on Tracy's bed. When Kira opened the box, there was a dreamcatcher. Then there was a note as well. "Lydia, look at this." I said. Lydia came over by us. _"Remember TracyBear, it only works if you believe it. Hope this helps. Love, dad."_ Kira read out. "That is beyond depressing." I commented. "He was just trying to help her." Lydia said. "Why would she go after him like that?" Kira asked. "I guess she wasn't in control of herself." Lydia said. "But it wasn't even a full moon." I said. "Maybe a werewolf with night terrors is worse than a…" Lydia started but then she looked at the dreamcatcher and took it out of Kira's hands. "You know, there are cases of people who accidentally murdered their entire family while in a night terror. They had no idea what they are doing. It's called a homicidal somnambulism." Lydia stated. "So, if Tracy's killing people she doesn't really wanna kill, she might not actually be awake." Kira said. "She's still in a night terror." Lydia said. Wait, Tracy's with Scott, Stiles, Malia and Deaton.

"Okay, wait a second, her dad was trying to help her, right?" Kira asked. "Yeah, but her psychiatrist was trying to help her too." I replied. "And maybe that's why she was at the school. She was looking for someone else who was just trying to help." Lydia said. "Yeah and...Oh, maybe it was you?" Kira said. Then Lydia gave Kira a look. "Or not." Kira said. "That would mean she wants to kill her." I corrected. "No, you two were right. I was trying to help. But...So was someone else. My mother." Lydia said. Then I grew worried. Because I was best friends with Lydia when I was in kindergarten, I knew her mom. "What if Tracy went to the school looking for her?" I asked. Then I turned to Lydia. "Where is she now?" I asked. "On a date." Lydia replied.

Lydia told us that her mom went on a date with the Sheriff. We ran to the police station and found Mrs. Martin. "Mom, she's coming." Lydia said as we came in. "Tracy's coming for you." Lydia told her. Mrs. Martin was confused. "What? What do you mean for me?" she asked. Then Kira, Lydia and I looked up. She's here. She's not a werewolf, but she's a Kanima. Great, we already dealt with Jackson being a Kanima, but now Tracy? Tracy is now hissing at us.

Tracy came to attack us. The Sheriff and Kira were trying to ward her off as Mrs. Martin, Lydia and I were trying not to get attacked since Mrs. Martin and I are humans and Lydia is a Banshee. "Mom, run. Run!" Lydia yelled over to her mom. Lydia was trying to leave, but Tracy's tail impaled Lydia on her side. "Lydia!" Mrs. Martin screamed out. I had went over to Lydia's aid while tears were streaming down my face. Kira is about to go full Kitsune and she sliced off Tracy's tail. But Tracy still managed to kidnap Mrs. Martin and they went off somewhere.

Then Malia came in. "Malia." Lydia muttered. "Hey, it's not as bad as it looks." Kira said as she was trying to get the blood stop from rushing out. "Malia...listen...Tracy...She thinks that she's still asleep. She thinks she's dreaming. It's a night terror." Lydia got out. "I don't know what that means." Malia said. "She's not dreaming. She's not asleep. Just get her to understand." I said. "Malia." I heard the Sheriff. "Basement. They're in the basement." the Sheriff said. "They?" Malia asked. "Tracy...and my mother." Lydia got out. Malia had gone down to the basement.

I just hopes she gets out alive.


	4. NOT AN UPDATE

**I'm sorry that I disappointed you, but this is not an update.**

 **I am not gonna be here. I'm leaving for vacation from Saturday, March 26th all the way up till April 4th or April 5th.**

 **I'm gonna be on a cruise and wifi on cruises are** ** _very_** **expensive so there is no way I will be able to update from there.**

 **For those who are reading** ** _They're Not Evil, They're Misunderstood_** **and** ** _Meet Their Match,_** **I will update on the week that I will return.**

 **The Notification will be updated on every story I have written, so fair warning!**

 **~CrayCrayTay2**


End file.
